Not Like Her
by punkgasm
Summary: The WWE Champion & the Executive Administrator have a wrong turn on becoming friends when Eve Torres makes a wrong move of putting CM Punk in a triple threat match at No Way Out. Something that was "good for the business" but not good for the champion. Will things be okay between them? Or will Eve make more decisions that impact CM Punk's wrestling career?
1. Chapter 1

Phil Brooks, known better by the WWE as CM Punk, walked down the dimmed corridors looking, searching, for the Executive Administrator, Eve Torres. The anger inside of him was boiling as he breathed heavily trying to find the brunette. She had put him in a triple threat at No Way Out. Phil knew the power she had in the business but putting him in that match was something that was a total surprise for the Chicago native.

"Eve!" Phil yelled out her name when he saw her going out the door to her car. Eve turned her head to the side, with sun glasses covering her green eyes, she raised an eyebrow. She stopped and slid the glasses to the bridge of her nose as she looked at the man coming up to her.

"I can think about a million things to say to you right now about your decisions in this company. But I'm not going to waste my breath, so I'll just get to the point. Why, on Earth, would you put me in that match at No Way Out? It was fair enough that I was in the match with Bryan. Now Kane, too?" Phil breathed hard, staring at the woman before him.

A laugh escaped the brunette's lips. Phil narrowed his eyes at her, trying to figure out what was so funny. "Phil," Eve began as she put her manicured hand on his shoulder. "Do you not know who I am, darling? I think I have the power to do as I please. And I wanted to put you in a triple threat match because, well, it's good for business."

"Good for business? You think putting that match on the card, was good for business? You really got your head screwed on wrong because everybody is wondering what kind of circus you're trying to run in the WWE." he snapped at the Colorado native.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to, Brooks? I can have you fired just as easily as I can take the title from you. Watch your mouth."

"Watch my mouth? Do you not know _me_? I have a tendency of dropping pipe bombs everywhere I go. You want me to shut up, make me."

"You are really going off the deep end, Phil. Honestly, since when are you one to complain about decisions in the WWE? Or is this some excuse for you to talk to me?" Eve smiled at Phil, with a wink to compliment his efforts.

Phil laughed at her. "You really are pathetic, huh?" Eve looked at him in dismay. "Nothing in the world would make me want to talk to you. You're nothing to me. Just a waste of human skin. Ever since you got your ass promoted to the Executive Administrator, you've been such a power hungry bitch - " Phil was silenced with a slap in the face from Eve.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way, asshole!" Eve spat. "You're beneath me, Punk. Beneath me! Don't make this harder than it should be. Plain and simple, you answer to me. Doesn't matter how much you complain and whine. I am on a higher level than you in this business and you need to show me some respect."

Phil rubbed the side of his face where she had hit him. The woman had a strong hand, no doubt about that. He stared into her eyes, trying to understand her. Why was she like this? Before the promotion, she was this sweetheart that everyone enjoyed to be around and she had a passion for wrestling. Now, everyone didn't want to hang out with her and her passion was thrown out the window. All she wanted was power. Power, power, power. People power, that is. She would give the fans what they wanted. Make them happy, in a way. But did the fans want to see a power hungry, devious, vindictive, woman running as the EA of WWE? Probably not.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Eve turned on her heel and went out the door. Phil followed her and grabbed her arm, spun her around to face him, and looked dead in her eyes.

"I will say this one time and one time only," he spoke through gritted teeth. "If you ever lay your hand on me again, I will break it. I don't give a damn who you are. I will...hurt...you."

Eve looked at him, her eyes wide. Her face went from surprised to deadpanned within seconds.

"Well, well, well. Look who grew a pair," she smirked. "If you were so dead set on hurting me, why have you not done that yet?"

Phil looked at her with an emotionless expression on his face. His mind raced. This woman was going to drive him crazy. How was she not intimidated by him? Sure, it didn't look that way on the outside but who knew what she was thinking with that devious little mind of hers.

"Don't push it, Torres. I'm warning you." Phil stepped closer to her, speaking with certainty in his eyes. Eve looked up at him, almost as if she was challenging him.

"Maybe that's exactly what I want to do," she scoffed at how he furrowed his eye brows. "Either way, you won't do anything, Philip. I know that for a fact."

"You don't know me that well, then, sweetheart. I'm a book of surprises, won't be smart to rip a page."

"Well...do something, douche bag. Show me. Or are you afraid of getting fired?" that smirk never leaving her face. It wasn't one of those cocky smirks, either. It was a challenging smirk. As if she wanted him to hurt her. Eve saw it in his eyes that he wanted to do all sorts of things to her after she asked him if he was afraid. But was he going to?

Phil took in a deep breath, looked her up and down, putting a confused look on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Phil never answered her question. He just kept looking at her, musing her appearance and just thinking.

"I just have one question for you, Eve. I need you to answer it truthfully."

Eve raised an eyebrow at Phil and his calm tone with her. "What is it?"

"What would you think of a dinner? Roses, dress, romantic sunset?"

"Uh? That's pretty amazing and sweet." she scoffed at his taste in romance but thought about how nice that was of him.

"Good, because I have a date tonight," a smile cracking through his face. "Thanks. I was thinking that it would be cliché but never mind."

Eve nodded her head with an emotionless reaction to his statement. But, inside, it was slowly eating her alive. But she would never let him know that. Over her dead body, maybe. Then she wondered why a sudden change in mood from the Superstar. She was never going to understand men.

"Yeah, you're welcome," she nodded with half a smile across her face. "Anyways, I have to be somewhere. I'll see you soon."

Eve walked off to her car but Phil watched her. "Very soon."


	2. Chapter 2

I swear, I actually thought he was going to do something, like hit me. Then his mood changed all of a sudden, Eve explained to Layla, he British best friend, what had happened between her and Phil. Does he do that a lot?

Layla shrugged. Not that I know of, darling. He's...weird. And that could be in a good way and a bad way.

Eve nodded her head. Then he started talking about how he has a date tonight, she continued as her and Layla sat down on the grass.

With who? Layla's face made a cringe-like face.

I have no idea. Probably someone...that isn't me. a sigh escaped her lips.

Eve didn't want to admit it. Nor did she ever want to think about it. She began to have feelings for Phil. She was intrigued by his actions and it made her all the more interested in the Straightedge Superstar when he would talk back to her. It was true, she made some decisions for the company not thinking twice on how it might affect him but she was a woman in a man's world.

What are you saying, Eve? You have a crush? Layla smiled.

Eve sighed and a smile crossed her face. Yeah, I guess I do.

She thought about who his date might be. What if she was prettier than her?

But nothing will ever happen between us so it's best not to dwell on it. Eve said, sadness in her voice.

Don't say that. Of course something will happen. Just wait. Layla began. Things can happen in a blink of an eye. Never underestimate the power of the Cosmos.

The Cosmos? Eve chuckled. What are you? A fortune teller? Layla that stuff isn't even real.

Just you wait. This English muffin knows what she's talking about. A smile crossed her face and then she winked at Eve.

Eve sighed and looked at the ground. I hope so.

What do you see in him anyway? Layla inquired.

He's sweet, but has his moments. Like today, I honestly thought he was going to rip my head off. I wasn't scared but I was a little bit intimidated. He's...funny and a very good friend to people. I would never tell him that I like him. By the way he reacted to me today, I doubt he even wants to breathe the same air as me. I don't know, do you think I messed up?

No. I don't. I just think you two should start over. He was mad after he found out what a match you put him in and you kind of added the cherry on top when you were mean to him. Apologize, maybe that'll help. Layla replied.

Eve nodded. Since when do you know all about relationships? she laughed.  
Layla giggled. I'm British. I know a lot of things about them.

That made Eve laugh and it was a well deserved laugh after what happened that day. But she was going to take Layla's advice and try to start over with Phil. He was something else in her eyes, and she wasn't going to let him go that easily.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and I apologize for not updating sooner. I hope you guys can forgive me. Please review and tell me what you think. This chapter wasn't the best, namly because I forgot what the plot of the story should have been. Bare with me please. xx**


End file.
